breathe
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Shouto sendiri menyadari, dia sudah banyak berubah karena Izuku. • canon setting. Light tododeku.


**Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **Story © Panda Dayo**

 **Mungkin kebanyakan dialog. Canon setting. Ga jelas.**

 **tidak ada keuntungan apapun selain kebahagiaan seorang shipper**.

.

.

.

.

Musim panas telah tiba. Telpon tidak berhenti berdering sedari pagi. Entah darimana atau bagaimana mereka mendapat nomor telpon rumah seorang Todoroki Shouto, lalu memohon agar ia sekiranya mau mampir sejenak di rumah mereka dan menyediakan pendingin gratisan dengan _quirk_ nya.

Shouto ingin bersahabat dengan yang lain, tapi ia malas meladeni mereka karena hawa panas ini. Di rumah Shouto ada AC, tetapi Shouto lebih suka memakai _quirk_ esnya sendiri sebagai pendingin. Shouto menikmati kesendiriannya, tidak mau terusik. Bagaimana caranya _blacklist_ dari telpon rumah?

Tapi tentu saja Shouto tidak menolak secara kasar, apalagi jika itu dari teman gadisnya.

 _"Todoroki, bisakah kau mampir sebentar ke rumahku? Ada banyak kue juga." —anak perempuan berusaha memberi sogokan._

"Maaf, aku sedang sibuk."

Atau kalau teman laki-lakinya.

 _"Todoroki, apa kau bisa—"_

 **Klek**.

Ralat; Shouto kasar dengan caranya sendiri. Langsung menutup gagang telpon tanpa minat. Shouto menghela napas lelah, berharap tidak ada telpon lagi. Ia ingat sudah hampir teman sekelas berusaha menelponnya hari ini.

Ingin Shouto tinggal, tapi Fuyumi menyuruhnya menjawab telpon demi adab kesopanan. Persetan. Shouto tidak butuh adab untuk menikmati liburnya! Andai saja Fuyumi tidak menyuruhnya menunggu seperti _customer care_ di dekat meja telpon begini.

Telpon rumah Shouto berdering lagi, Shouto mengangkatnya. Ia sungguh harap ini yang terakhir dan ia bisa menolaknya dengan cepat.

"Halo, Todoroki di sini."

 _"Ah, Todoroki-kun? Maaf mengganggu waktu liburmu. Bisa tolong ke rumahku? M-maaf, aku dapat nomormu dari Yaoyorozu-san."_

Shouto membeku. Suara ini ...

"Midoriya?"

 _"Ah, iya! Aku Midoriya, hehe. M-maaf. Kalau kau sibuk, tidak apa. Aku mengerti, kok."_

"Tidak, aku kesana sekarang. Tunggu aku."

 _"Terima kasih banyak, Todoroki-kun!"_

Klek.

Pengecualian untuk Midoriya Izuku, huh?

( Di seberang sana, Izuku bertanya; memangnya Shouto sudah tahu rumahnya? )

.

Sebenarnya, Shouto tidak memahami dirinya.

Sadar bahwa ia baru saja menjilat ludah sendiri untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana selama libur musim panas. Shouto tahu ini terdengar aneh, tapi dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari Izuku. Jangan tanya kenapa, mungkin itu hanya spontanitas. Karena dia berhutang budi dengan pemuda berambut hijau ikal itu.

Shouto menyusuri jalan seorang diri dengan penyamaran. Dia salah satu murid di U.A, bisa gawat jika ia dikenal di tengah keramaian sebelum sampai ke rumah Izuku. Shouto tahu rumahnya ketika suatu waktu tak sengaja membuntutinya karena penasaran. Dia tinggal agak jauh, di sebuah rumah sederhana bersama ibunya.

Jangan sebut Shouto sebagai _stalker_ , dia hanya membuktikan rasa penasarannya.

Kalau Shouto ingat-ingat lagi, ia rasa dirinya juga berubah sejak bertemu dengan Izuku. Kata kakaknya, Shouto lebih ramah daripada sebelumnya, dan sangat senang dengan sikapnya sekarang.

Tak terasa berjalan sembari melamunkan Izuku membuat semuanya terasa cepat. Tahu-tahu saja dia telah berada di depan rumah teman sekelasnya. Shouto menekan bel, lalu kepala hijau menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Todoroki-kun!" Izuku tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya lebih cerah dari matahari musim panas. Jantung Shouto mendadak berdegup kencang. Aneh, apa ini? Berdebar-debar menyenangkan, Shouto ketagihan.

"Tidak masalah kalau itu kau."

Kedua sejoli masuk rumah, pintu ditutup oleh sang pemilik. Mempersilakan tamu istimewanya duduk di kursi kayu dengan empat kaki. Izuku menyuguhkan buah-buahan, dan saat itu pula sebuah suara cempreng terdengar dari sebuah ruang dekat mereka.

"Midoriya-san, aku—eh? Kau siapa?"

Bocah bertopi merah dan berambut hitam jabrik muncul, macam bocah nakal karena tatapannya ternyata sangat kurang ajar. Shouto jadi teringat sesuatu, apa dirinya dulu juga seperti itu? Menyeramkan sekali. Tapi tunggu? Sepertinya Shouto pernah melihat cebol ini di suatu tempat ... dimana ya?

"Kota-kun! Bukankah harusnya kau di kamar saja?" Izuku mengangkat bocah itu dengan mudah, Shouto masih berusaha mengingat dimana mereka pernah berjumpa.

"Ah, ini Izumi Kouta, Todoroki-kun! Anak yang waktu kamp pelatihan! Dia dititipkan di sini untuk sementara waktu."

Shouto tersentak. Oh, anak dari kamp pelatihan itu, ya?

"Aku Todoroki Shouto."

"Aku tidak peduli. Midoriya-san, bagaimana ac-nya."

"So-soal itu, makanya aku memanggil Todoroki-kun. Maaf, Todoroki-kun, aku tak bermaksud memanfaatkan kekuatanmu."

"Ini hanya hal mudah, kau tidak perlu sungkan. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tolong buatkan es kotak, karena ac-nya sedang rusak. Maaf sekali."

"Tidak apa. Tapi bukankah es kotak bisa kau buat sendiri?"

"Iya, tadinya kupikir begitu. Tapi langsung meleleh saat kubawa keluar. Kupikir es dari quirkmu bisa sedikit berbeda."

"Akan kucoba." dalam hitungan detik, sudah ada banyak es kotak di meja. Made in Shouto.

"Lalu es ini diapakan?"

"Ah, biar aku saja."

Izuku mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari bumbu, sebuah kain berjaring. Dia menaruh es itu di dalamnya, dan mengikat ujungnya kuat-kuat. Lalu dipasang di belakang kipas angin yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Izuku segera menekan tombol power, udara sejuk langsung terasa.

"Maaf membuatmu harus melakukan hal seperti ini, Todoroki-kun."

"Tidak apa. Aku senang bisa membantu." sungguh kebohongan besar. Sedari pagi banyak yang meminta bantuan via telpon tapi ditolaknya.

"Syukur sekali kau datang membantu. Todoroki-kun mau makan apa, biar aku masakkan? Buahnya juga bisa dimakan dulu. Aku masih agak kaku kalau memasak."

"Kau bisa memasak soba? Soba dingin? Jika tidak, apapun tidak masalah."

"Oke. Kota-kun mau makan apa?" Izuku beralih pandang terhadap satu-satunya anak kecil di situ.

"Omelet."

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Kalian tunggu di sini sambil menikmati buah-buahannya."

Izuku pergi.

Dan selepas kepergian Izuku, bocah bernama Kota menggebrak meja. Shouto terjengit. Ini bocah kerasukan apa?

"Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Midoriya-san?"

Shouto mengernyit. "Teman sekelas. Sudah jelas, 'kan?"

"Bohong, daritadi kau menatapnya seperti serigala kelaparan."

Shouto menggelap. Dirinya dibandingkan dengan serigala? Bocah kurang ajar! Dan apa-apaan perumpamaan serigala kelaparan itu!

"Izumi Kota." suara Shouto terdengar begitu dalam dan mengerikan. Kota sedikit bergidik saat mendengar pemuda itu berbicara.

"Kalau saja bukan karena Midoriya, akan kubekukan dirimu dan kubuang ke lautan. Esku tidak mudah meleleh, kau tahu?"

Shouto tidak bermaksud menyampaikan perkataan sekejam itu, tapi Kota sudah keterlaluan. Dia harus diberi pelajaran. Anak kecil harus dididik dengan benar dan tahu dimana tempat mereka seharusnya. Lagipula, Shouto juga tidak paham perkataan Kota mengenai serigala. Apakah itu sebuah kiasan? Peribahasa?

"Hu-huweeee!"

Di luar dugaan, Kota menangis kencang. Shouto sweatdrop. "O-oi!"

"Kota-kun, kenapa kau menangis?!" Izuku datang dari arah lain, langsung menuju kemari setelah mendengar tangisan bocah itu. Izuku pun melirik pada Shouto, meminta penjelasan. Shouto bingung, dia tidak merasa melakukan hal yang salah. Dia hanya sedikit menasihati Kota karena berani-beraninya menyamakan dirinya dengan serigala. Enak saja.

"Aku cuma bilang, kalau bukan karena kau, sudah kubekukan dirinya dan kubuang ke lautan. Baru saja dia mengataiku mirip seperti serigala."

"Todoroki-kun."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau pergi dari rumahku sekarang? Aku salah menilaimu. Maaf dan terima kasih sudah membantuku."

"T-tapi, Midoriya—" sudah jelas bocah itu yang salah, 'kan? Mengapa justru dirinya yang kena getah?

"Todoroki-kun, jangan buat aku mengulangi perkataanku."

"Midoriya, aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Detroit smash!"

* * *

Shouto pulang dengan lebam di pipinya. Sakit sekali. Sebenarnya, kenapa sih Izuku?

Pemuda berambut dwiwarna tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi. Dia mengeluh dalam hati, _tapi mengapa hanya aku yang dimarahi._

Awas saja bocah bernama Kota itu jika mereka bertemu lagi. Shouto benar-benar akan membekukannya dan lekas membuangnya ke lautan seperti ancamannya tadi. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ia mendapatkan luka di luar pertandingan latihan. Sialan. Benar-benar sakit. Izuku serius saat meninjunya.

Fuyumi jelas cemas karena Shouto mendadak pulang dengan kondisi mengerikan. Shouto segera memberi alasan mengapa ia berakhir begini, "aku berkelahi dengan anjing di jalan." lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dramatis. Fuyumi tidak bodoh, omong-omong. Mana mungkin ada anjing yang memukul manusia hingga lebam?

* * *

Shouto merenung.

Ia merebahkan diri di atas kasur sambil menatap langit-langit. Mengingat kejadian hari ini yang terasa begitu singkat dan tak berarti. Baru saja dia berkunjung ke rumah salah satu teman sekelasnya, dia malah begini.

Ck, pertemanan itu menyusahkan ternyata. Shouto tidak paham seperti apa konsep menjadi seorang teman yang baik, mungkin saja dia memang telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

Baiklah. Besok dia akan berbicara pada Izuku mengenai ini. Dan mungkin besok dia harus minta maaf meski ia tidak mengerti juga letak kesalahannya.

Itu lebih baik daripada membayangkan bahwa hubungan pertemanannya dengan Izuku putus. Shouto tidak mau itu sampai terjadi. Baginya, Izuku adalah teman pertamanya, orang yang telah menolongnya dari semua amarah tak berarti selama menahun.

Shouto pusing memikirkan esok. Ia kemudian terlelap dengan sendirinya.

* * *

"Maaf untuk yang kemarin, Todoroki-kun."

Libur musim panas telah berakhir. Shouto yang baru saja duduk di kursi tercintanya jelas bengong ketika Izuku menghampiri dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah. Tidak ada kebohongan di dalamnya, Izuku secara tulus menyampaikan apologi.

"Tidak, aku juga salah karena berkata sekasar itu pada anak kecil. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf." harus Shouto akui, mungkin dia sedikit emosi kemarin. Bagaimanapun, anak kecil selalu benar. Jika seorang bocah melakukan kesalahan, kembali ke aturan sebelumnya. Sungguh tidak adil.

"Aku jadi tidak enak karena uhm— memukulmu? Maafkan aku, Todoroki-kun."

"Tidak apa, nanti juga sembuh."

Bagaimana Izuku tidak merasa bersalah ketika melihat lebam di pipi putih pemilik quirk ganda, di mana smashnya kemarin yang jadi faktor utamanya?

"To-Todoroki-kun bisa minta apa saja padaku sebagai pe-permintaan maaf." katanya malu-malu. Dan hal yang ia katakan memang memalukan. Ah! Izuku ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri sekarang!

"Minta apa saja?" sejenak Shouto memikirkan. Permen? Jajan? PS Vita? Figur All Might terbaru?

Tapi dia telah memiliki semuanya, dan permintaan Izuku menjadi tak berarti. "Aku tidak tahu harus minta apa."

"A-apa saja! Pikirkan kembali, Todoroki-kun. Kau bisa bilang jika sudah mengetahuinya. Oh, iya! Hari ini ada menu baru di kafetaria! Mau bersama-sama ke sana?"

Shouto mengangguk pelan. Ia lekas berdiri dan berjalan bersama Izuku menuju kafetaria. Terkadang mereka memang seperti ini, Shouto sendiri menganggapnya sebagai usaha pengakraban diri. Dia ingin lebih mengenal Izuku daripada sebelumnya. Langkah yang tidak buruk.

Dan di kafetaria sudah menjadi lautan manusia ketika mereka tiba di sana. Kafetaria memang selalu ramai, apalagi jika ada menu baru. Tempat ini menjadi ajang pertarungan sengit para siswa U.A yang kelaparan dalam memperebutkan menu baru.

"Wah, ramainya. Duh, sempat tidak, ya?"

Kafetaria bukan lagi tempat ramah hari ini. Siswa-siswa mengeluarkan quirk dan saling menyerang satu sama lain. Izuku khawatir dia akan menjadi target salah sasaran jika asal maju memesan menu. Ketika Izuku sibuk berpikir, Shouto tetap berjalan ke depan.

"Todoroki-kun?" Izuku menyadari gerakan pemilik quirk ganda. Shouto sedikit menoleh lalu menepuk pelan kepala hijau.

"Biar aku saja, Midoriya. Kau tunggu saja di sini."

Izuku dag dig dug der tak jelas. Apa ini? Efek berinteraksi dengan seorang ikemen? Kenapa wajahnya terasa panas?

"Tapi—"

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shouto sudah terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan es miliknya. Ia membuat jalan dengan menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghalangi. Secepat mungkin, Shouto memesan menu dengan mudah tanpa kendala, lalu kembali dengan selamat sentosa pada Izuku.

"Menu baru hari ini, hmm ... tempura?" Shouto melihat hidangan yang ia bawa.

"Terima kasih, Todoroki-kun. Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan sejauh itu."

"Kau tidak suka aku memesan menu untukmu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku berterima kasih! Tapi ... " Izuku menunjuk belakang Shouto. "Sepertinya mereka marah padamu, Todoroki-kun."

Amukan massa memang terlihat. Shouto bahkan bisa merasakan aura kegelapan yang hebat di balik punggungnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia menarik pergelangan tangan Izuku. Prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah temannya.

"Kita harus pergi."

"Eh? Waaa! Todoroki-kun!"

* * *

"Teman? Kau yakin, Shouto?"

Shouto mengernyitkan dahi. Hari ini dia berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit di mana ibunya dirawat. Dia menceritakan berbagai kegiatan dan apa saja yang dilakukan di sekolah. Todoroki Rei pun menanggapinya dengan pertanyaan yang tak dimengerti Shouto.

"Kau terlalu sering bercerita tentang Midoriya ini." katanya lembut. "bukankah artinya kau menyukainya?"

Shouto terdiam. Apa benar dia menceritakan tentang Izuku terlalu banyak? Tapi bukankah itu wajar bercerita soal temannya? Terlebih dia adalah teman pertama Shouto.

"Hei, Shouto?" Rei khawatir melihat anaknya mendadak berhenti berbicara. Ia mengecek sebentar keadaan anaknya dan berteriak panik, "Shouto! Bernapas!"

Shouto pun berhasil kembali ke dunia ini setelah pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Ah, m-maaf ... " Shouto kepikiran ucapan ibunya. Suka? Tentu saja Shouto juga menyukainya. Dia menyukai Izuku karena pemuda itu baik padanya.

"Kalau tidak enak badan, istirahatlah. Ibu baik-baik saja, oke?"

"Maaf, sepertinya ibu benar." Shouto beranjak dari kursi. Setelah ini dia akan tidur pulas di rumah.

"Ah, Shouto ... "

Shouto terhenti. "Apa, bu?"

"Kapan-kapan, maukah kau memperkenalkan Midoriya ini pada ibu?" Rei tersenyum lembut. "Ibu ingin berterimakasih padanya karena telah membuatmu menjadi pahlawan yang hebat."

"I-ibu ... " Shouto sedikit tersipu. "Ta-tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi! Simpan ceritamu untuk lain kali, ya! Sekarang pulanglah."

Shouto menurut, melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar rawat Rei. Setelah menutup pintu dia tetap saja memikirkan perkataan ibunya tadi. Hm. Sebentar. Suka?

"Midoriya kan laki-laki. Sudah jelas maksud ibu adalah suka sebagai teman, 'kan?"

* * *

Pelajaran olahraga hari ini sedikit lebih sulit karena tidak boleh memakai quirk. Praktik lari maraton sepertinya adalah ancaman terbesar bagi murid kelas A.

"Siapapun yang ketahuan menggunakan quirk akan mengulang pelajaran ini di tahun depan."

"Hiiii!" murid kelas A bergidik ngeri. Itu adalah hal terburuk. Mengulang pelajaran apalagi olahraga adalah hal yang menyusahkan.

"Sebagai pahlawan, kalian juga harus melatih tubuh kalian! Camkan itu!"

"Yessir!"

Praktik lari pun dimulai. Rutenya adalah mengelilingi kota sebanyak tiga kali dengan garis finish gerbang depan U.A. Aizawa-sensei tidak menyebutkan pengawas, tapi semua murid yakin akan ada yang mengawasi mereka nanti. Oh, jangan sampai mengulang!

"Wah, Bakugou larinya kencang sekali!" Eijiro memuji. Katsuki sudah melesat begitu peluit ditiup. Mungkin sudah jauh di depan sana.

"Whoaaa! Todoroki!" bukan hanya Katsuki, Shouto rupanya juga berniat menyusul lini depan terlebih dahulu. Katsuki yang merasa dikejar lalu lebih mempercepat laju larinya.

"Setengah sialan! Jangan mengikutiku!"

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau pindah ke belakangku."

"Siapa yang sudi, HAH?!"

Persaingan terus terjadi, hingga beberapa murid lainnya menyusul dan hampir menyamai mereka. Shouto sekuat tenaga mempertahankan posisinya sekarang. Dia tidak mau kalah dari siapapun. Bahkan jika itu Izuku.

Hm. Tunggu. Izuku?

Shouto sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada Izuku dalam kerumunan. Kemana dia? Sebentar lagi finish dan putaran ketiga akan selesai. Padahal Aoyama saja kini telah berada sepuluh meter di belakangnya dengan napas terputus-putus.

Katsuki menjadi pemenang dalam ujian praktik lari maraton. Ia kemudian berniat mengejek Shouto di belakangnya. Lihat saja, Todoroki sialan!

"Hei, setengah sialan! Lihat, aku me—HEI, KAU MAU KEMANA?!" Katsuki melihat Shouto berbalik arah tepat sebelum kakinya menyentuh garis finish. Ia sangat yakin Shouto menantangnya, lalu apa ini? Kenapa dia berbalik?

Katsuki baru menyadari sesuatu yang salah setelah Aoyama masuk garis finish bersama yang lain.

"Tch, bukan urusanku!"

* * *

"Ah, kau di sini rupanya!"

Shouto menemukan Izuku tengah bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Kakinya berdarah dan hanya dibalut dengan kain seadanya.

"Kakimu kenapa?"

"Jatuh biasa, kok."

Shouto tidak bisa percaya hal itu. Tidak mungkin terjatuh biasa lukanya sampai separah ini. Mungkin dia membantu seseorang di tengah acara lari. Namun Shouto memilih untuk tidak bertanya dan membantu Izuku berdiri.

"Ouch!"

"Maaf, apakah aku terlalu kasar?"

"Tidak. Ouch." Izuku meringis kesakitan. Shouto tidak tega melihatnya. Luka ini harus segera diobati.

"Midoriya, kau bisa berada di punggungku."

Izuku terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata dengan terbata, "Ah, bu-bukankah itu memalukan?! Tidak, aku bisa jalan sen—ouch!"

Hampir saja Izuku jatuh dan mengenai aspal, kalau saja tidak sigap ditahan Shouto. "Kita harus segera mengobati lukamu. Tidak ada waktu untuk berlama-lama."

Meski enggan, akhirnya Izuku mengalah saja. Dia memeluk leher Shouto dari belakang dan digendong si bungsu Todoroki itu di punggungnya.

"Berpegangan yang erat."

Shouto menyusupkan tangannya di belakang lutut Izuku, kemudian ia mulai berlari.

"Todoroki-kun, bagaimana dengan lombanya? Apa kau menang?"

"Bagaimana ya ... " Shouto memberi jeda. "Kupikir aku akan menang selama itu denganmu."

* * *

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati."

"Ba-baik."

Recovery Girl menyatakan Izuku baik-baik saja. Shouto bernapas lega mendengarnya. Izuku pun bercerita ia membantu mengembalikan anak burung yang terjatuh ke sarangnya namun pada akhirnya ia terjatuh dari ketinggian. Beruntung hanya kakinya yang terluka dan bukan kepalanya.

"Dan terima kasih telah membawanya kemari, Todoroki." Recovery Girl sangat terbantu dengan tindakan cepat Shouto, meski entah bagaimana nasib nilai praktik olahraganya nanti. Andai saja Shouto terlambat satu menit, mungkin infeksi akan menyebar lebih parah di luka kaki Izuku. Recovery Girl lalu pamit duluan, katanya akan ada rapat.

"Kau bisa berjalan, Midoriya?"

"Tidak yakin. Akan kucoba." Izuku mencoba berdiri dari kasur, tapi kakinya terasa begitu sakit.

"Midoriya!" Shouto menangkapnya lagi, sama seperti tadi. Tetapi kali ini wajah keduanya lebih dekat. Jantung Shouto berdebar. Wajah Izuku pun mendadak terasa panas karena ada api kecil keluar dari pundak kiri Shouto.

"Todoroki-kun, apimu!"

"Oh, maaf. Aku sedikit terkejut." Shouto buru-buru mematikan apinya.

Berdua di ruang kesehatan dengan wajah berdekatan adalah masalah yang serius. Karena baik Shouto maupun Izuku tidak ada yang mau mengubah posisi. Tangan Shouto yang semula di pundak Izuku beralih naik perlahan, menyentuh bagian belakang kepala temannya. Helai rambutnya terasa begitu lembut.

"Midoriya ... " Shouto terbersit perkataan ibunya saat di Rumah Sakit. "Kupikir aku menyukaimu."

Hening.

"Midoriya?" tanya Shouto karena Izuku masih juga belum bereaksi. Apakah ada yang salah dari ucapannya?

"Todoroki ... -kun."

"Ya?"

 _( Adegan itu berakhir dengan sebuah tamparan maut)_

* * *

A/N : gue nulis apaan yak ini. Sori kalau tydac memuaskan orz cm sayang aj draft disimpen terus.

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
